Girls are like Pokemon
by FairyTailxoLove
Summary: "Girls are like pokemon, Gajeel. You gotta have balls to catch them." The wise words of Natsu Dragneel. Post-Tenrou; Rated T because of Gajeel's colourful vocabulary; GaLe! One-Shot. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! D:**

**And also, a frustrated Gajeel= a ridiculous amount of F-bombs. You have been warned. xP**

*****This takes place Post-Tenrou, after it's been 7 years and they come back and party their butts off*****

Gajeel stared at the blue haired young woman, who was sitting across the Guild from him, chatting and laughing with the blonde haired bunny chick. He took a large bite of the metal in his hand, making an unsatisfied face as it slid uneasily down his throat.

_Damn that girl._

He tore into the metal again, suppressing the shiver of disgust as his taste buds picked up on the God-awful flavor.

_This is all her fucking fault!_

He glared at the cheerful girl, who was completely oblivious to the heated gaze of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel gripped the polished counter of the bar, with just enough force to splinter the wood and leave indentations of his fingers.

Mirajane, who stood across the counter drying beer glasses, made a face at the small destruction of Guild property. Gajeel glowered at her.

_Has she not seen this place? It's always covered in rubble by the end of the day._

"Gajeel? What's wrong? You don't look so happy."

"Do I ever look fucking happy?" He growled, glaring at the damn piece of metal.

"You usually do when you eat metal. But today, you seem very…distressed."

"I AM NOT FUCKING DISTRESSED!"

"Yare, yare!" Mirajane chuckled good-heartedly.

Gajeel turned his attention back to _her_, the Shrimp was who making him so unbelievably pissed off.

_That damn girl can really get under my freaking skin. Maybe if I stare at her hard enough…_

Gajeel put on his most intimidating glare, a look that would make any tough guy shriek like a girl, wet his pants, and run away sobbing—and not even necessarily in that order. Yet she _still_ didn't take notice as he continued to glare holes into her back.

"You should _really_ stop staring at her like that. It makes you look like a bigger pervert than Gray."

Gajeel spotted the spiky pink hair in his peripheral vision, and let out a low growl. He was _so_ not in the mood.

"Go away, Salamander. I'm not in the mood to fight, damnit."

Natsu sat next to Gajeel anyway, propping a hand under his chin.

"You've been eating metal for the past hour. I thought you were getting ready to fight me. _Even though_ any _baka_ could tell you that I'm stronger." Natsu grinned, attempting to provoke his nakama.

Gajeel snarled, but to Natsu's surprise, it wasn't at himself. Gajeel was snarling at Levy, which went unnoticed by the Solid Script mage herself.

"Hey, why are you pissed off at Levy?" Natsu's eyebrow knit together, and she was feeling slightly defensive; Levy was one of Lucy's best friends. He was fine with Gajeel fighting with Gray or himself…but Levy?

"Shut up, Salamander. It isn't any of your fucking business."

Natsu put a hand on Gajeel's shoulder, his fingers roughly digging into the older man's skin. For once, the Fire Dragon Slayer had a look of seriousness of his face.

"Is it something that happened on Tenrou Island?"

Gajeel couldn't keep it in any longer. He _had _to vent; even if it was to Natsu, who was his rival, then so bit it.

"Yes! Yes, goddamn it. She's a fucking witch! On Tenrou, she did that _Solid Script_ thing and….fuck! It was the most fucking delicious Iron that I've ever fucking tasted, and FUCK! Now we're back here, and I've tried eating normal Iron and they all taste like goddamn _shit_ compared to her Iron! And I want some more of that fucking Solid Script Iron, and she's not giving it to me!" Gajeel seethed, seeing red from his petulant problem.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, pondering his nakama's problem.

"Have you tried asking her?"

Gajeel looked taken aback, and to be frank, quite scandalized.

"W-what?" He croaked.

"How can she even know what you want when you've never asked her? That's kind of stupid." Natsu stated.

Gajeel stared down at his hands. A brooding expression was plastered on his face, but on the inside, he was twirling his finger on the surface of a fall, feeling troubled yet excited. [Anyone get my Fairy Tail episode 48 "Fantasia" reference? :D]

"Gajeel, I'll offer you some advice—" Natsu began.

"Tch. _You_? Offer _me_ advice?"

"Girls are like pokemon, Gajeel. You need balls to catch them."

"The fuck? Poke-a-what?" Gajeel blinked, baffled.

"And did you just say that I don't have any balls?"

Natsu heaved an irritated sigh. "It means that if you want Iron, then grow a pair and talk to her. I don't even know why you're all nervous."

Happy, who was sitting on Natsu's other side eating fish, nodded wisely. In between his nibbles, he spoke.

"Aye! You're being denser than Natsu. It's obvious that you _liiiiiiiiiike _her!"

"W-what?" Two dark spots appeared on Gajeel's face, to his resentment.

"JUST GO TALK TO HER!" They shouted, taking pleasure in the sight of a flustered Gajeel.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." He stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets, shrugging in indifference. He stomped his way across the Guild, ignoring the watchful stares of his nakama.

He kept his eyes on the head of blue hair; she had her back to him, so she wouldn't know he was approaching. She carried on her conversation with Lucy, and Gajeel could picture that huge smile that was always on her face.

As he approached, the Bunny chick fell silent, staring at him with an openly curious look.

Finally, he stood right behind the bluenette. Against the lights, his tall height casted a shadow over her small frame. Gajeel gulped as she turned to him, a pleasant look on her face. There was something else about her expression that would have made him suspicious, but he was thrown off track as she looked up at him, blinking those wide hazel eyes.

"Yes, Gajeel?" She asked, her voice eerily sounding mischievous.

"Uhh…hey. I was umm…I wanted…._tweetsumryon_." He mumbled quickly.

Sly little Levy merely raised an eyebrow.

"Tweetsumryon? Gajeel, you'll have to speak slower and louder if you want me to here you."

Gajeel let out a tortured groan, his fists clenched. He hissed through his teeth, enunciating each word in a low tone.

"I. Want. To. Eat. Some. Iron. Can. You. Make. Some. Solid. Script. Iron. For. Me?"

Levy pondered this craftily.

"But isn't there already Iron at this Guild?"

He blew out a large, irritated breath. "Y-you're…FUCK! You're Iron tasted better, okay? It tastes freaking amazing!"

With an amused glance at the Bunny chick, she turned back to Gajeel, waved her hand in a lazy manner –writing out a word in a messy scrawl- and muttered, "_Solid Script: Iron._"

Immediately, a large block of Iron had appeared; Gajeel wasted no time in taking large, greedy bites of it.

_Fuck!_ _Why does it taste so good?_

As he ate with his eyes closed in bliss, he heard Levy giggle.

"See, it wasn't so hard asking me, was it? You didn't have to stare at me for hours, just to get some iron."

Gajeel choked, his eyes popping open, staring incredulously at the all-knowing, smirking, pink faced young lady.

"You're kind of cute when you try to get my attention."

**Ta-da!**

**Don't take this seriously; it was just something that I thought would be fun to write. :)**

**Also, a little while back, a friend posted a Facebook status saying, "Girls are like Pokemon. You need balls to catch them." So, I guess he inspired me to write this? :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Make sure you leave your review, and tell me whatcha think!**

**-FairyTailxoLove**


End file.
